


Their daughter

by galaxyostars



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, space!dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/galaxyostars
Summary: Being a father to a newborn was surprisingly easy for Kanan Jarrus, despite a few hiccups along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the last entry of https://ospreyrose.tumblr.com/post/142215404854/kanan-and-dawn-headcanons-post-season-two-finale

Dawn had changed the entire dynamic of the Ghost crew. Kanan and Hera had planned for this, for the ups and downs of having an infant, and the others had agreed - it was a good time to hang back from all of the danger posed by being part of the Rebellion. They'd worked supply runs right up till eight months into Hera's pregnancy, where she and her partner agreed (or, rather, Kanan downright _begged_ her) to put the Spectres on leave. Zeb remained within the fleet, but they'd been pleasantly surprised when Ezra and Sabine had wanted to follow them for some downtime.

Then their little girl was born. For the first few days, it was the best and brightest thing any of them could have ever asked for. Hera and Sabine would describe her skin tone, the colour of her eyes, what might have even been a smile for Kanan, but when he held her, he felt as though he _knew_ all of this, without having been told. He didn't use his faceplate when around Dawn, allowing his forehead to gently touch hers as her hands wrapped around his finger, the thumb of his other hand tracing softly over her features.

There were moments, however, where the shine faded.

The Ghost had been parked on the outskirts of a small town, too far to walk but close enough to pilot a shuttle or ride a speeder to. Within the first two weeks, Ezra had made himself scarce, mentioning getting a good nights sleep in town, and Kanan hadn't blamed him. Instead he loaned Ezra a few credits, feeling guilty that he was glad he didn't need to look after him - whenever he saw him after that, he apologized profusely, much to Ezra's chagrin.

"Kanan, it's _not your fault_. I'm just not used to having a baby on the Ghost, that's all!"

"I should have-"

"What, worked on soundproofing the doors?" Ezra rolled his eyes. "Force, Kanan, this is _my issue_. If you need help with anything, you give me a call and I'm there. Always. But I shouldn't be in your way all the time."

Sabine stuck with it, but kept herself out of the way. She still came and went as she pleased, spending time with Ezra and then helping out with Dawn later in the afternoon.

By the third week, they'd gotten a relatively good hang of what they were doing, and it was becoming easier. Dawn would wake at any and all hours of the night, and had a healthy set of lungs on her. But now they had worked out how to implement their planned routine.

And now, here Kanan was, up at 0300 hours with his baby girl tucked up against his bare chest, fingers lightly tracing over her nose, around her lips, along her chin and up to her ear, around the front of her lekku, and back down her forehead. The more he practiced this movement, the more his baby daughter grew accustomed to it. Part of him wanted to use the word "attached", but he shunned it away. Jedi philosophies would not ruin this relationship. If there was a time where they had to come into play, he'd deal with it then. For now, Dawn was still fussing.

"I will forever be your protector, little one."

He placed a kiss against her forehead, breathing in her scent, and started his gentle movements again. And finally, she began to drift, swaddled and safe in her father's arms. Ever so gently, he placed her back into her cot, careful not to disturb her, and finally retreated back to Hera's bed.

They'd extended the bottom bunk out, deciding that maybe separate beds was no longer useful with a baby on the way. He curled up behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist, nuzzling her shoulder.

His partner mumbled, and he wouldn't have caught what she said had the words hit his ears seconds later. "Dawn okay?"

"She's fine." He gave a soft sigh. "Though I think Ezra was better behaved when he arrived."

"Mmm." She rolled over, pushing Kanan onto his back as she snuggled into his side, a hand resting on his chest. "Just think; she'll be crawling through the air ducts in no time."

He yawned. "That's a problem for another time."


End file.
